


Of Monsters And Angels

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, leviathan!cas - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Castiel were inseparable- Best friends, Partners in Hunting, Soulmates and secretly in love with each other.<br/>You were both too scared to act on your feelings.<br/>When the Leviathans take over the angel, they decide to act on his feelings- in the darkest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters And Angels

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warning for hints of Past Rape*

"Well it seems like we got another group to hunt this time, and it is a big one."

Sam closed the laptop and looked over to you and Dean, sitting on the floor with newspapers and lore books sprawled all over the carpet. The two of you were talking in hushed voices, as you had been doing ever since the attack on the bunker.

Your face looked tired, drained as usual. Back in the days, your kohl rimmed eyes would take the tiredness away from other's eyes as well. Now, you barely touched makeup at all.

* * *

_You hesitantly and experimentally applied the mascara onto your upper lash, wincing when you hit your eye by mistake. Once finished, you stopped to admire yourself in the mirror. You looked good- ruby red lips smiling back at you as you looked at the (e/c) eyed girl in front of you. Even in your_ _over sized black flannel shirt, white shorts and messy hair, you did manage to look pretty._

_A knock on your door brought a reflexive smile to your face. You bit your lip, turning around with the same expression._

_The smile took seconds to die_

* * *

Hesitant to break the moment, Sam cleared his throat,"You guys got anything?"

"Sammy this group seems to be bigger than the others we have seen so far," Dean spoke as you stood up and tried to get one of the books off the upper shelves,"Seems to be one of Dick's inner circle. All the big-shots seem to be here. No mention of names in the lore so far but the physical description fits what these guys have been doing. It's freaking anarchy! Murder, robbery, rap-"

The brothers froze, Sam death glaring Dean. He reflexively turned to you, hoping that you would continue. You stared ahead at the shelf in front of you with a stone cold expression eyes fixed on the book just beyond your reach despite having climbed the small ladder.

* * *

_"SAM! DEAN!"_

_Your screams echoed through the bunker as you backpedaled, moving blindly in the dark. You had managed to get the entire building on lock down but knew that it probably won't help._

_The leviathans were on guard at every entry and exit of the bunker, and you knew any attempt to run would be met with getting swallowed instantly. At that moment, however, getting eaten up alive was the more preferred alternative._

_The dried tears on your cheeks had brought the mascara with them, staining your face black as you ran to the only safe place you knew in the house- The dungeons._

* * *

When you spoke, your voice was barely a whisper, as usual.

"The inner circle tends to be more powerful than the others. Not only do they have the usual eating abilities but they can also control minds and senses of other inferior creatures. They can however be killed the same way, not that they will make it easy."

Sam scoffed as you finally got your hands on the huge lore book, with Dean muttering, "Well getting hands on them would be..."

A familiar flapping of wings.

"...as good as catching Michael or Lucifer with your bare hands."

Your body went frigid, hands freezing as your mind went blank. You were only remotely aware of when Sam and Dean stood up in tandem or when you had flipped back towards the voice source, forgetting where you were. Without warning, you fell.

Your foot twisted violently as you fell with a loud crash, the lore book landing square on your arm, the chocked sob leaving your lips.

Sam stood up reflexively, glaring daggers at the petrified angel. Castiel was staring at you, confusion and shock across his features as he leant down to tae a look at your foot. His eyes fell on your face and for a moment, time stood still.

* * *

_You locked the last possible latch as you secured yourself in the dungeons. The sob ripped through your body before you knew it. This was messed up- 5000 shades of messed up._

_You needed this to be over, you needed it all to be a huge nightmare. Pulling yourself together, you grabbed your phone, looking frantically for Sam or Dean's number. Finding the latter's number first, you hit Call blindly, trembling._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_You backed off from the door as instincts told you to do so._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Your back hit something solid and you spun around violently, all color draining from your face. The phone dropped from your hands and onto the floor, as the scream left your lips._

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates."_

_Your body was slammed next to the phone._

* * *

Castiel extended a hesitant hand, not noticing the way your eyes blew open. Almost reflexively, you started backpedaling, hitting the bookshelf as your foot sent a jolt of pain through your body. You gasped as you desperately looked away from the blue-eyed angel in front of you, scared (e/c) eyes searching for any of the two brothers.

"(y/n) I won't hurt..."

Dean grabbed Cas by the arm, turning the angel around to face him, pure rage in his eyes.

" Go. Outside. Now "

" But Dean..."

"DAMMIT CAS NOW!"

The wings flapped with resignation as Sam and Dean knelt in front of you, the eldest Winchester taking your foot in his hand as you closed your eyes. You could hear Sam mumble words of comfort in your ear as he hugged you, but both of you knew you were blind to everything at the moment.

* * *

_You wanted to hit- A punch, a kick, anything- but it felt as though you were_ _paralyzed. The black mascara was all over your face, the ruby red of your lips fading into the blood on your visage._

_Your hands struggled without any use against the all too familiar cloth as you begged in vain, knowing it would earn you nothing but a smirk and some more hits._

_"Hey...It's me," you tried to speak enthusiastically,"(f/n) (l/n). You saved my ass on our first hunt together. You.."_

_A slap landed across your face._

_"Hey, you told me last week about your life. That day in the bunker grounds, we stargazed," another punch hit you but you weren't going to stop,"You told me I was different. You told me you cared.. Dammit you told me you loved..."_

_The hands twisted you around so that your face landed against the cold floor of the room, the tears breaking through yet again. He spoke, but it was different._

_"Oh honey than was the petty little fool who fell for you. I won't deny you have a face worth dying for, but just because it took that dork 5 years to act on it doesn't mean I will too."_

_You felt some thing go around your neck, and looked down to see the outline of that oh so familiar blue tie as the nails raked your naked form._

_"Go on now. Scream out my name."_

_With that, he yanked the tie back, choking you as the scream left your lips._

* * *

Dean walked towards the garden, mind heavy with thought. I had been more than a year since he and Sam had decided to let you handle the bunker as they went to gather intel on the leviathans.

He still remembered that message he had recieved when he had finally switched on his phone.

A single, long, bloodcurdling scream of his name.

Of course they had rushed back home, breaking all possible speed limits that day. The doors to the bunker were secure, but the scene inside was anything but. Papers scattered. Vases broken. The trail of destruction lead to the dungeons, and when they had finally managed to get there, Sam hoped it had been another one of Lucifer's hallucination

* * *

_The door fell open with a soft click as they pushed it open hesitantly. Then, they stopped dead in their tracks._

_You were lying on the floor in a pool of your own blood, blacked eyes shut. Your face was smeared with the mascara which had fallen with your tears, as your red lipstick faded into the cut across your face. Your head was tilted back just enough to bring into view the marks of something being dug into the pale skin there._

_Your body was barely covered with one of Sam's old flannel shirts, as you breathed in short pants. The attacker had left nothing to imagination as to what had been done. Dean swallowed back the bile rising in his mouth and managed to choke out just one word._

_"Who?"_

_Your eyes were unfocused, a result of the strangling, but as you found the two figures in front of you, you closed your eyes and mustered all your strength._

_"C...C...C"_

_Sam placed a soothing hand on your head, but you could see his broken expression._

_"Calm down honey. No one will hurt you now."_

_"C..Ca.."_

_Dean's rough voice joined in, "Tell me who it was and i will gank that son of a bitch if that is the last thing that I do."_

_The sob left your body as you passed out in Sam's arms._

_"Cas.."_

* * *

Dean opened the door of the bunker, only to see the angel kneeling down on the ground, his face in his hands as he cried. Dean had never once seen him weep.

"Cas.."

He didn't look up, but when he spoke, his voice was broken.

"It wasn't me Dean. I would never," his voice cracked, "I would never hurt her. Dean I was in love with her, damn it. And _i_ want to apologize. I want to help. But every time I walk in, her expression...It's all my fault. It's all..."

He broke down again, just in time for Dean to sink down in front of him, pulling the man close.

"Cas it's not your fault.."

He looked up, face blind with rage.

"How can you say that. I abused her. I broke her. I RAPED HER DEAN! I destroyed her..."

The elder Winchester simply pulled the weeping angel into a tight hug, as the latter sobbed into the embrace.

"It'll be fine. We will all be fine."

Cas looked up, blue eyes filled to the brim, a contrast to the proud smirk in them when he had been a Leviathan.

"How?"

That was a question even Dean couldn't answer.


End file.
